An Answer
by Icestar51
Summary: Courtney is venting in the confessional, and Cody helps her out. Cody/Courtney. Takes place between Greece and Area 51.


**I'm back with another oneshot! This is a Cody/Courtney story, and it takes place in between Greece's Pieces and The Ex-Files.**

**This is a Team Amazon fic, as no other characters appear, even though some are mentioned.**

**I mainly like Team Amazon the best, as most of the characters are cool.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Confessional: Courtney**

Courtney begins sobbing. Her tears fell downwards onto her face, and down towards her chest. This action only made her cry harder.

"How could they do this to me?" Courtney screamed in between sobs. "Gwen was supposed to be my friend! And Duncan, he was my delinquent! Mine! Not some stupid Goth girl's." She starts sobbing even louder.

"I'll never forgive him for it," Courtney continued. "Not even if he comes back to me. Not even then! We're done. Forever!"

Her crying goes on for a while, and eventually attracts the attention of some other passengers of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet.

* * *

Heather buries her face in her newspaper. "Why is that stupid CIT still crying? She should get over that punk."

"You should be nicer, Heather." Cody answered from the seat across from her. "Courtney's going through a tough time right now."

"Ugggh! I'm never gonna get any sleep at this rate." Heather whined.

"Yeah…we don't want you to get any." Gwen replied. "We don't like you that much.

A certain stalker girl was typing on her laptop, when she looked up from her work. "Speak for yourself, Gwen." Sierra said menacingly.

Gwen turned back towards her book, mumbling about some spiked collar and Mohawk.

"Hey, Sierra!" Heather spoke up hesitantly. "What are you writing there?"

"Want me to read it to you?" Sierra asked.

"Sure." Heather replied.

"The whole fiasco with Courtney, Duncan, and Gwen has come to a new beginning. Stay tuned for details."

Heather and Cody stared at the stalker. "That was strange, Sierra." The tech geek spoke up.

"Yeah. Besides, what fiasco?" Gwen asked.

Cody stared at her like she was nuts. "The whole you kissing Duncan in London. You know, that?"

The Goth girl looked embarrassed at Cody's response.

* * *

**Confessional: Gwen**

Gwen sits down on the toilet. "I didn't know I was hurting Courtney! I swear, I didn't! Duncan kissed me on the spot, I have no idea why!"

* * *

"We need to send someone to talk to her." Heather moaned. "I need some sleep for the challenge tomorrow!" she looked around. "Goth girl no good, I won't do it, stalker is scary, and that leaves Cody!"

"Hey, Cody? Will you go talk to Courtney?" Heather spoke up, blinking at the tech geek.

Cody shrugged. "Sure. I'll see what I can do." He walked off, while Heather sighed in relief and Sierra stared at the queen bee angrily.

* * *

**Confessional: Heather**

"To be honest with you, I wanted Cody out of the way." Heather announced. "I need to strengthen my alliance with Sierra, so I can get rid of Gwen. That's two votes, and I need Courtney for a third, and to do well in challenges."

**Confessional: Sierra**

Sierra starts steaming. "That homewrecker Heather probably thinks she can get away with giving Cody to another girl, but I've got my eye on both of them."

* * *

Cody approached the confessional, hearing the sobbing girl inside. He knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" Courtney roared from inside.

"Courtney?" the tech geek called. "It's Cody. I wanted to check up on you."

"I don't need anything!" Courtney screamed. "Leave me alone!"

"Courtney." Cody said calmly. "Let me come in."

"NO!" Courtney replied in anger. "I need my private time!"

"Then come out here." Cody offered.

The crying slowly came to a stop, and the confessional door creaked open, and the CIT exited the bathroom.

"Take a deep breath." Cody instructed. Courtney did as he said, and calmed down a bit.

"Just tell me what's wrong. I can help." Cody told her. Courtney nodded at him, and plopped down onto the ground.

"Duncan and Gwen, how can they do that to me?" Courtney wailed. Cody put a hand on her shoulder, but she didn't seem to notice. "Gwen, she was supposed to be my friend, but she wasn't! And Duncan, he betrayed me! Why? Why? I thought he loved me!" Courtney broke out into tears once more, and the tech geek patted her on the back nervously.

Courtney kept on crying, and Cody decided that she needed a hug. He hugged her, and Courtney immediately stopped sobbing. She stared up at him confused.

"Why did you hug me?" Courtney asked in a hushed tone.

"I wanted to make you feel better." Cody answered.

"Don't do it again!" Courtney screamed at him.

"Sorry." Cody muttered.

Courtney started wailing again, and Cody patted her on the back. He sighed. "Look, I have something to say to you."

Courtney glanced up at him, barely sucking in her tears. "What?"

"Look, if Duncan cheated on you like that, then he didn't deserve you." Cody explained to the crying girl.

"I have four sisters at home. I've had to deal with all their boy problems, and trust me, I know a lot about this situation."

"What are you talking about?" Courtney asked curiously, not crying anymore.

"If a boy does something so low that he cheats on a girl, then the boy probably didn't deserve the girl in the first place." Cody told her.

Courtney hugged him back, and for the first time, she began to smile. Seeing the CIT smiling, Cody did the same thing.

* * *

**Confessional: Cody**

"That felt really good!" Cody grinned at the Confession Cam. "Cheering up my sisters is good enough, but that felt great! Maybe she'll consider me a friend now." He continued sheepishly.

* * *

"Thank you," Courtney whispered to Cody. "You helped me out. I can never repay you enough."

"You can try." Cody said jokingly. Courtney reached up and pulled him closer to her, kissing him on the lips. Cody was surprised, but he melted into the kiss.

The CIT broke the moment, breaking away from the tech geek. He smiled at her. "I have to go back to first class now. Come when you're ready."

Cody walked off, and Courtney watched him go.

* * *

Heather looked surprised, back in first class. "I don't hear Courtney crying anymore."

Gwen snorted. "Thank goodness. She was getting annoying."

"Shut up!" Sierra barked. "You and Duncan are the reasons she was doing it in the first place. Don't comment on how she just stopped sobbing. It's your fault!"

The Goth girl winced at Sierra's harsh words, and went back to her book.

"Cody did a good job with Courtney." Heather observed.

"Of course he did!" Sierra replied. "He's the best geek the world has ever known!"

"Except possibly for Harold and Noah." Heather muttered under her breath. Sierra heard her comment, and glared at the queen bee.

Cody wandered back into first class and took the seat across from Heather. She stared at him astonishingly. "What happened at the confessional?"

"Let's just say that Courtney won't be crying anymore." Cody answered smoothly. He smiled as he relaxed back in his luxury seat and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

Courtney cried quietly in happiness after Cody left the confessional area. She stared back at the exit the tech geek took. "Good-bye, Cody, and thank you." Courtney whispered.

"For all my problems, you've given me an answer."

* * *

**So, what did you guys think?**

**Oh, and as readers have requested, there will be a new chapter of Just One Wish by New Year's.**

**Read and review!**


End file.
